Kolejna przygoda
by RitterC
Summary: POJEDYNEK, którego tematem przewodnim była nowa przygoda Mordimera Madderina, zaś chronologicznie tekst miał się pojawić w dowolnym momencie pomiędzy wydarzeniami z tomu "Sługa Boży" a "Miecz Aniołów" włącznie. Ponadto, musiała pojawić się przynajmniej jedna scena "przesłuchania" inkwizytorskiego. Czego być nie mogło: Kalki jakiegokolwiek już istniejącego opowiadania z cyklu.


_A/N: Ostrzeżenia: inkwizytorskie śledztwo_

 _Kulisy tekstu: powstał jako tekst pojedynkowy, którego tematem przewodnim była nowa przygoda Mordimera Madderina, zaś chronologicznie tekst miał się pojawić w dowolnym momencie pomiędzy wydarzeniami z tomu "_ _ **Sługa Boży**_ _" a "_ _ **Miecz Aniołów**_ _" włącznie. Ponadto, musiała pojawić się przynajmniej jedna scena "przesłuchania" inkwizytorskiego. Czego być nie mogło: Kalki jakiegokolwiek już istniejącego opowiadania z cyklu. Jakichkolwiek nawiązań do wydarzeń z tomu "_ _ **Łowcy dusz**_ _"._

BREAK LINE

 _I wielu fałszywych proroków powstanie i wielu zwiodą._

 _Ewangelia według św. Mateusza_

BREAK LINE

Nazywam się Mordimer Madderdin i jestem inkwizytorem Jego Ekscelencji Biskupa Hez-hezronu. Czas, kiedy nie działam na chwałę Pana naszego, który zstąpił z Krzyża, spędzam z reguły w gospodzie Pod Bykiem i Ogierem, gdzie mieszkam dzięki uprzejmości właściciela, takiego samego jak ja weterana spod Schengen. A my, którzy przeżyliśmy tę masakrę, zawsze trzymamy się razem, za nic mając różnice w naszym pochodzeniu.

Dzisiejszy dzień, podobnie jak wczorajszy, spędzałem w swoim pokoju na piętrze, nie spodziewając się jakichś daleko idących zmian w moim życiu. Wielkie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy rozchybotany stopień skrzypnął, oznajmiając mi, iż będę miał gościa. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i pojawił się w nich młody mężczyzna.

Uważny obserwator, a do takich należy wasz sługa uniżony, zauważyłby zapewne, iż młodzian ten wiele w życiu przeszedł. Czarne włosy, przyprószone siwizną miał krótko ścięte, jak u żołnierza. Ponadto, utykał on lekko na prawą nogę, zaś na twarzy widoczne były blizny z wielu potyczek.

\- Mistrzu Madderdin, polecono mi ciebie jako najlepszego z obecnie przebywających w Hez-hezronie Inkwizytorów. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy, Mistrzu.

\- Jeśli potrzebujecie pomocy braci inkwizytorów, powinniście się udać do siedziby Świętego Officjum, a nie nachodzić mnie w moich kwaterach.

\- Powiadają, że jesteście przyjacielem przyjaciół, Mistrzu.

No i masz, co miał odpowiedzieć na takie dictum wasz sługa uniżony? Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak wysłuchać młodzieńca.

\- Widzicie, Mistrzu. Cała ta nieprzyjemna sprawa dotyczy kuzynki mojej zmarłej żony. Powiadają, że powiła ona dziecię, ale dziecko okazało się wilkołakiem. Gdy byłem u niej ostatnio nie zauważyłem, aby dziecko było uczulone na srebro. Ponadto, nie zauważyłem żadnych zmian w trakcie pełni. Jej sąsiedzi znieważają ją, wylewają na głowę nieczystości, kiedy przechodzi pod oknami. Przecież znacie to, Mistrzu.

Istotnie, wiedziałem, o czym mówi młodzieniec. Tak kończył każdy szpieg i donosiciel Świętego Officjum, którego rola się wydała. Przypomniała mi się Verma Riksdorf, która wydała wyrok śmierci na swoją siostrę i jej synka. Nie mogąc znieść wzgardy sąsiadów, powiesiła się kilka miesięcy później w jednym ze swoich magazynów zbożowych.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jeśli napotkam na cokolwiek sprzecznego z wiarą, będę musiał wszcząć inkwizytorskie śledztwo, panie?

\- Wiem o tym, Mistrzu Maderrdin. Ale wiem też, że dziecko nie jest przecie wilkołakiem. Sprawdziłem kilka najpowszechniejszych objawów i nic. Jednak mam dla was informację. Jej użyteczność ocenicie zapewne później. Kiedy przybędziecie do Magdeburga, przyjrzyjcie się bliżej kupcowi bławatnemu, Tobiasowi Scholarowi. Jest tylko jeden w mieście więc na pewno się nie pomylicie.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia mojego honorarium, panie.

\- Istotnie. Czy trzysta koron zaliczki i drugie tyle po wykonaniu zadania będzie dobrą ceną za wasze usługi, Mistrzu Maderddin?

Wzdrygnąłem się. Jeśli ktoś zaczyna rozmowę o zapłacie od tak wysokiej kwoty, to znaczy zawsze tylko jedno. Wasz drogi Mordimer dał się właśnie wmanewrować w jakieś bagno, z którego ciężko będzie się wygrzebać. Na szczęście Kostuch i Bliźniacy nie siedzieli w wieży. A z ich pomocą i mocną wiarą, której żar płonął w moim sercu, mogłem przenosić góry.

\- Myślę, że jesteście skłonni zapłacić więcej, panie.

Mój rozmówca uśmiechnął się, ale zrobił to w taki sposób, że waszemu słudze uniżonemu odechciało się wszelkich targów. Uśmiech nie sięgnął bowiem oczu mojego rozmówcy. A te pozostały zimne. Nie złe czy gniewne, ale po prostu zimne. A ich wyraz mówił wyraźnie: „ _Nie przeciągaj struny Mordimerze, bo możesz stracić to, co zyskałeś do tej pory_ ".

\- Oczywiście, jeśli wykonanie zadania mi się spodoba, pomyślimy o premii i może jakimś małym dodatku dla waszych ludzi, Mistrzu.

Na stół upadła sakiewka, wydając miły uchu brzęk złota. Skrzypnęły drzwi i nieznajomy zniknął. Gdy wyjrzałem na ulicę nie zobaczyłem już jego osoby. Musiałem odnaleźć Kostucha i Bliźniaków, aby być gotowym do wyruszenia następnego dnia rano.

BREAK LINE

Hez-hezron i Magdeburg łączył szeroki trakt, który patrolowali biskupi justycjariusze. Tak, tak moi kochani, miecz biskupiej sprawiedliwości był bardzo ostry i spadał bezlitośnie na karki bandytów. Okolice Hez-hezronu należały do najspokojniejszych w całym Cesarstwie. O ile jednak biskup potrafił zaprowadzić porządek w okolicy miasta, o tyle w samym mieście już mu się to nie udało. Zapewne spory udział miały w tym drobne gratyfikacje od szefów miejskich tongów, którzy to właściwie rządzili miastem.

Wschód słońca zastał nas wyjeżdżających przez północną bramę. Do Magdeburga nie było daleko. Odległość czterdziestu pięciu staj byliśmy w stanie pokonać w niecały dzień. Pogoda dopisywała, więc przed wieczorem stanęliśmy w starym grodzie, onegdaj zajmowanym przez naszych braci w wierze, rycerzy zakonnych przybyłych z zachodu. Mimo, że braciszkowie wynieśli się z twierdzy prawie czterysta lat wcześniej i pozostał po nich jedynie warowny gród, to jednak majestat tej budowli dalej budził grozę w przybyszach do tego miejsca. I było coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Magdeburg był jednym z ważniejszych punktów na trasie do Akwizgranu, ale nie posiadał stałego posterunku inkwizytorskiego.

Kiedy przekroczyliśmy bramy miejskie, wasz sługa uniżony zauważył, iż na rynku miejskim szykowany jest stos. Rozejrzałem się dyskretnie, ale nigdzie nie zauważyłem peleryn ze złamanym krzyżem, zatem pospólstwo musiało samo wpaść na ten niedorzeczny pomysł. A skoro tak, to należało przerwać te bezeceństwa jak najszybciej. Ścisnąłem konia kolanami i ruszyłem w stronę, gdzie zebrała się rada miejska. Jednocześnie kątem oka zauważyłem, jak Drugi nieznacznym ruchem wyciąga kuszę spod płaszcza. Kostuch również usunął się w bok, robiąc sobie miejsce do ewentualnej walki i luzując rzemień miecza. Co prawda nie sądziłem, żeby ktoś ośmielił się sprzeciwić inkwizytorowi, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Prawie niezauważalnym ruchem włożyłem dłoń pod płaszcz i zaczerpnąłem garść sherskenu. Człowiek tym potraktowany ma tylko jedno pragnienie, trzeć swoje oczy. Jeśli jednak to zrobi i wetrze shersken pod powieki, ostatnim widokiem, jaki zobaczy, będą jego własne palce.

\- Stać, w imieniu Świętego Officjum – krzyknąłem w stronę tłumu. - Cóż takiego uczyniła ta kobieta, że chcecie ją spalić? Bez śledztwa, bez możliwości obrony.

\- Spółkowała z księciem ciemności. Ona nie ma męża, a powiła dziecię. I to dziecko jest wilkołakiem.

Zastanawiacie się zapewne, moi mili, jaki związek ma współżycie z Szatanem i dziecko-wilkołak, które się miało z tego związku urodzić? No cóż, ja też nie wiem, ale nie jestem w stanie podążyć pokrętnymi drogami chłopskiego umysłu. Wiedziałem jedno, ta kobieta w podartym odzieniu i z sińcami na twarzy była osobą, której przyjechałem pomóc.

\- A wy kim jesteście? - Nie siliłem się na uprzejmość, mężczyzna stojący przede mną był zapewne burmistrzem tego miasteczka i jako taki w pełni odpowiadał za to, co miało się tutaj dziać.

\- Jestem kupcem bławatnym, nazywam się Tobias Scholar.

No proszę, atmosfera się zaczęła zagęszczać. Oto miałem przed sobą człowieka, któremu miałem się bliżej przyjrzeć. Zapewne ta przyjacielska rada została mi udzielona, bo ten człowiek stanowił największe zagrożenie dla kobiety, której miałem bronić. A może były też inne powody? Ponieważ nie wiedziałem tego, nie dałem po sobie poznać, jak poruszyło mnie jego wyznanie. Zamiast tego postanowiłem zająć się czymś bardziej przyziemnym.

\- Przejmuję władzę w mieście w imieniu Świętego Officjum. Macie natychmiast wysłać pachołka do Hez-hezronu, do tamtejszego oddziału Inkwizytorium, aby przysłali tutaj dwudziestu Inkwizytorów. Poza tym potrzebuję kwatery dla mnie i moich ludzi. Natychmiast, zrozumiano?

\- Będzie, jak rozkażesz, panie.

\- Tę kobietę zamknijcie w areszcie miejskim. Bliźniak, będziesz jej pilnował. - Zwróciłem się do Drugiego. - Jeśli zauważysz kogoś podejrzanego, zabić natychmiast.

\- Oczywiście, Mordimer.

BREAK LINE

\- Witaj, Mordimerze.

Odwróciłem się na to wołanie. Za mną stał mój serdeczny przyjaciel, Maksymilian z Falenbergu, na czele dwudziestu Inkwizytorów.

\- Witaj, Maksymilianie. Mamy tutaj nielegalny stos. Zakwateruj swoich ludzi i porozmawiamy u mnie na kwaterze.

Kiedy już usiedliśmy razem w mojej kwaterze i karczmarz przyniósł dzbanek wina, zacząłem rozmowę. Opowiedziałem Maksymilianowi wszystko, co sam wiedziałem. Wspominając rzecz jasna o tej niewinnej wzmiance na temat kupca bławatnego. Mój przyjaciel stwierdził, że należy go poddać inkwizytorskiemu przesłuchaniu.

BREAK LINE

Następnego ranka zasiedliśmy we czterech w jednej z izb ratusza. W kominku kat rozgrzewał narzędzia. Na stole leżały te, które tegoż nagrzewania nie potrzebowały. Po chwili mistrz małodobry zaczął sprawdzać zaczepioną na haku pod sufitem linę. W tejże chwili wprowadzono do izby Tobiasa Scholara. Został on oczywiście wcześniej rozebrany. Teraz kat wprawnym ruchem związał ręce przesłuchiwanego i po chwili Scholar stał na czubkach palców, a jego ręce, wygięte w tył, znajdowały się na wysokości ramion.

\- Vendelu, zapisz, co następuje. Dnia tego to a tego, roku Pańskiego i tak dalej, w mieście Magdeburg zebrał się sąd inkwizycyjny w składzie takim to a takim...

Kiedy patrzyłem na notującego Vendela, napłynęły wspomnienia. Tak samo zaczynaliśmy w Wittingen, a na końcu liny wisiał nie kto inny, jak sam Piedro Tintarrello.

\- ... i przystąpił do przesłuchiwania Tobiasa Scholara, kupca bławatnego oskarżonego o czarodziejstwo i przywoływanie demonów. Ponadto wspomniany Tobias Scholara jest winien ciężkiej herezji, jaką jest sprofanowanie modlitwy „Ojcze nasz", którą oskarżony odmawia „ _... i odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom..._ ".

Po zakończeniu protokolarnego wstępu odmówiliśmy krótką modlitwę i zwróciłem się do Tobiasa.

\- Czy przyznajesz, że przyzywałeś demony i uprawiałeś czarodziejstwo?

Kupiec milczał, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń.

\- Tobiasie, pozwól sobie pomóc. Pomódl się ze mną, abyśmy widzieli, że pragniesz pojednać się z Panem.

\- Nie chcę się z nim jednać. Wasz Pan nie jest tym, który umarł za nasze grzechy na krzyżu. Albowiem powiedziane jest: „ _I wtedy zstąpiła na Ziemię Bestia, oblekła się w martwe ciało i zaczęła pustoszyć Jerozolimę_ ".

\- Tobiasie, Tobiasie. Ja pragnę ci pomóc, nie pozwól, aby Zły opanował twoje ciało i duszę.

\- Pragniesz mi pomóc, inkwizytorze? Mamicie ludzi pięknymi słówkami, aby przyznali się do wszystkiego, a potem rzucacie pochodnię na stos. Wasz Bóg nie jest Bogiem prawdziwym.

Mój głos stał się zimny.

\- Pozwolisz zatem, że opowiem ci co nieco o tych wspaniałych narzędziach, które mistrz małodobry przyniósł tutaj ze sobą. Wystarczy, że pociągniemy ten koniec liny i twoje ręce uniosą się wysoko, aż wreszcie puszczą stawy, pękną kości i zostaną zerwane ścięgna. Twoje ręce znajdą się równolegle do głowy, co sprawi ci nieznośny ból. W piersiach zrobi się głęboki dół, w który wpadnie głowa, a wszystkie żebra, kości, stawy i żyły staną się tak wydatne, że będzie je można policzyć.

Kiedy kątem oka spojrzałem na twarz Tobiasa Scholara, zauważyłem, że mocno pobladł. Przesunąłem się zatem ku stołowi, na którym kat rozłożył narzędzia niewymagające nagrzewania. Podniosłem ze stołu żelazne płyty połączone śrubami, ale oto stało się coś dziwnego. Tobias Scholar zatrzepotał powiekami i zwiotczał zawieszony na linie. Po chwili z jego piersi wydobył się obłok czarnego dymu, który ruszył wprost w moją stronę. Na chwilę opanowała mnie niemoc, ale już po chwili poczułem dziwny spokój. Koło mnie stał staruszek w szarym płaszczu. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się wam być w takiej sytuacji, kochani, ale ja przybycie swojego Anioła Stróża przyjąłem z wielką wdzięcznością. Czarny obłok zatrzymał się, aby po chwili popłynąć w stronę okna. Nie dane było mu jednak uciec. Popłynęły słowa w nieznanym języku, chmura zaczęła się kurczyć, aż wreszcie całkiem zniknęła.

\- Mordimerze, może kiedy następnym razem zechcesz wypędzać ze świata żywych Beliala, poproś mnie o pomoc.

Zdrętwiałem. Belial był jednym z piekielnych książąt. _Co on takiego robił na ziemi?_ \- pomyślałem.

\- Polował na moje dziecko - usłyszałem. Powoli odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi. Stała tam ona, która podobno była matką wilkołaka. - To on rozpuścił plotki o tym, że nie miałam męża, kiedy urodziłam swoje dziecko. A on musi przeżyć, bo jego przeznaczeniem jest być wielkim.

No cóż, nie pozostało mi w tym momencie nic innego, jak przytaknąć. Po chwili wszyscy zniknęli. Tylko wiszące na sznurze ciało Tobiasa Scholara było dowodem na to, iż przed chwilą odbyła się tutaj jakaś walka.

BREAK LINE

Po przesłuchaniu wyszedłem na podwórzec. W cieniu dębu stała jakaś postać. Ruszyłem powoli w jej stronę, chcąc się dowiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia. Nikt nie miałby szans wejść na wewnętrzny dziedziniec, nie zwracając uwagi braci inkwizytorów stojących na straży. Po chwili go poznałem, to był mój tajemniczy zleceniodawca.

\- Witaj, Mordimerze. Oto reszta twojej zapłaty. Zasłużyłeś na nią dobrze. Jesteśmy z ciebie zadowoleni.

Zauważyłem, jak z cienia wynurza się kolejna postać. Ta osoba wydawała mi się znajoma; po chwili już wiedziałem, kto to jest.

– Marius von Bohenvald – powiedziałem głośno. – To prawdziwa radość widzieć cię w tych okolicznościach.

\- No cóż, Mordimerze, po raz pierwszy spotykam cię, kiedy nie jesteś spętany jak baleron. Jesteśmy z ciebie zadowoleni, ale uważaj, bacznie ci się przyglądamy – odpowiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.


End file.
